


Sparkling smiles, shimmering tears and a box of chocolates.

by mordredllewelynjones



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chubby Oswald Cobblepot, Chubwald, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Oneshot, Post-Season/Series 05, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 04:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/mordredllewelynjones
Summary: After an unpleasant stay in Arkham Edward is finally able to return to his loving boyfriend. However, consequences from events which occurred just over two months ago have reared their head and Oswald has some important news to tell his beloved.No sex or rude stuff in this story.





	Sparkling smiles, shimmering tears and a box of chocolates.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).

> I was desperate for both Nygmobblepot Mpreg and Chubwald at 1 am so I attempted to write a fic with both. Here is the result.

It was hard to believe that after all the hardships he had faced, all the death and deceit, one of the scariest things he had ever done was to force himself to leave the bathroom yet that was the way things had turned out. His current predicament was far from a surprise at this point, deep down he had known for a while, but having now been faced with proof had really hit it home. Oswald couldn't help but feel mildly discussed with himself at this cowardice despite the fact that he knew such feelings of unease must be perfectly normal. His mother had…

  
He swallowed the lump in his throat as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. After all these years he still missed his mother desperately but now? Now he wished more than ever that he had her at his side to help guide him. He knew how much this would have meant to her, how happy she would have been. Sadly though it was not to be. For now, at least, he was facing this alone. About time he got out of the bathroom then.

  
Taking a deep breath Oswald gritted his teeth and stepped out onto the landing. The world didn't end and he felt a little better for it. Still, he wasn't out of the woods. His current ordeal wouldn't be over until he was reunited with Edward who would, hopefully, be breaking out of Arkham that very evening. Even then though Oswald took the pessimistic view that one problem would just lead into another and his beloved's presence would by no means change that. In fact, in a worst case scenario, Ed would only make things all the more difficult.

  
Still, Oswald intended to enjoy his reunion with his lover as much as he was able so he wasted no more time in heading straight to his wardrobe to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight's activities. As his father had once said a man could say so much about himself from what he wore and right now Oswald wanted to put on a display worthy of the courage he desperately hoped to find or at least feign to the best of his ability. After about half an hour of careful deliberation he eventually settled on a deep purple velvet waistcoat which he knew Ed was partial to and which Oswald had worn on the last dinner date they'd had together. This plan was dashed; however, when the buttons failed to do up.

Oswald sighed before setting it aside. It wasn't as if he rarely outgrew his clothes. Ever since his release from Blackgate his plumper physique had continued to grow under Ed's tender loving care and while at first Oswald had felt self conscious about his soft love handles and rotund belly he had since learned to feel comfortable in his own skin. He would be lying if he said that Edward hadn't played a part in helping him find this confidence. Still, he had the feeling that this waistcoat's retirement from his regular rotation was down to a little more than one too many brownies. Finally finding a suitable replacement, a three piece black suit with subtle glittering silver pinstripes, he had nothing left to do but head down to the Lounge and wait. Unfortunately work didn’t stop simply because he was having a tough day.

  
Waiting for Edward was always a stressful experience, what with Batman and GCPD forever on the prowl, but tonight was infinitely more nerve racking. As the hours ticked by it became harder and harder to sit at the bar and play the ever gracious host whilst the patrons of the Iceberg Lounge continued with their fun unencumbered by worries for the safety of Edward Nygma. Several times he had been unable to stop himself from sneaking into his office to turn on the radio in hopes of hearing something which would tell him the reason for his boyfriend's tardiness. A pursuit which was not entirely fruitless as it at least confirmed that the Arkham breakout had indeed occurred and Ed had not been recaptured by the police force, if the press were to be believed that is. Perhaps Ed was just waiting for the heat to die down before he came so as not to darken the doorstep of the Lounge with scandal, Oswald pondered. Yes, that sounded about right. It did nothing to sooth the worry lines which zig zagged across Oswald's brow; however.

  
It was a relief when closing time came and he could let his false smile drop. He made his way behind the now deserted bar and automatically poured himself a glass of red wine. Luckily he had the presence of mind not to drink it. That wouldn't be a good idea. The wine was replaced with cranberry juice and Oswald retreated to his favourite table to await the arrival of his beloved. His mind wandered as the minutes crawled by, to the extent that he failed to notice faint footsteps coming up behind him until the person approaching was upon him.

  
"Hello, Oswald."

  
Oswald gave a start but the tension in his shoulders left him the moment he felt Edward's skin touch his. "You took your time" he couldn't help but mutter in a mildly peevish tone as his lover planted sweet kisses on his neck from behind. A sigh escaped Oswald's lips unbidden as he melted into the warmth of Edward's embrace. In that brief moment all his troubles were forgotten. All he felt was loved.

  
"Well you know how those imbeciles at the GCPD can get underfoot" Ed replied, rolling his eyes in disgust as he moved away to perch himself on the edge of Oswald's table, facing the pudgy bird he had missed so much. "But don't worry, they are no match for me" he added with a cocky smile.

  
Oswald didn't dignify this with a response. It was pointless to point out to Edward that there was more to worry about in Gotham than just the police and the fact that Ed was always so keen on announcing his plans to the world before carrying them out it meant that he was often targeted by such forces more than the other rogues. Teasing the Bat was a matter on which they were destined to forever be divided on. Ed saw it as a demonstration of his superiority and intelligence whereas Oswald saw it as a needless game of chicken which could only yield one outcome. However, they had been through far too much together for such a small thing to stand a chance of dampening Oswald's affections. He simply waited patiently for Ed to leave Arkham, ready to make the most of every single moment they would have together until the next time incarceration tore them apart. It may not be the most stable circumstances under which to conduct a relationship but it certainly made reunions all the more special, Oswald mused as he gently entwined their fingers.

  
"I missed you" he whispered quietly, not quite meeting his boyfriend's eyes.

  
Ed's face broke into a loving smile and his cheeks blushed slightly with pleasure at hearing Oswald's declaration. As much as he hated to see Oswald as anything less than happy he couldn't deny that it meant a lot to know that his presence was valued so much. He stroked Oswald's freckled face gently with his thumb as he learnt in for a brief chaste kiss.

  
"I missed you too" he replied passionately before straighten up and beaming "Which is why I got you a present on my way here." Without further ado Edward pulled a large box of chocolates out from behind his back with a flourish. He delighted in watching the way Oswald's eyes widened with surprise and joy at the sight of his gift, everything playing out exactly as Ed had imagined during those lonely nights locked away from his precious birdy. After so many years of denying his feelings for his friend Edward now relished any moment where the love Oswald had for him was plain to see and worked tirelessly to return the happiness such moments brought him ten fold. The way he saw it, after everything they had been through they deserved as much happiness as possible and he was more than willing to take what the world would not give them freely in that department.

  
"Budge up."

  
The table being far from comfortable Ed moved away from it to a softer perch. Oswald's lap to be exact although it was a more compact fit than he remembered. Not that he was complaining. No, he didn't mind in the slightest. His long fingers deftly undid the ribbon on the box and there was a quick pause as he deliberated which flavour to tempt Oswald with first before he eventually settled on a chewy caramel centred truffle.

  
Oswald couldn't help but laugh shyly as Ed held the chocolate up to his lips, seemingly determined to feed him like one might a child. "I can pick up my own chocolates, you know" Oswald mock huffed before obediently taking a bite. In truth he loved the attention, the tender way in which Edward held him and gazed at him, but that didn't mean he was going to give in without putting up at least a pretence of a fight. He still had some dignity. Besides, as Ed would readily attest, it was all part of the fun.

  
For a while it continued that way. Sweet words and sweet treats exchanged as they fell back into the overwhelming comfort which they both felt whenever they were together. Eventually though Oswald's more troubling thoughts began to catch up with him and soon afterwards he fell silent.

  
Noticing Oswald's detachment Edward laid the half empty box to one side and tilted his head slightly so as to look Oswald in the eyes. It was clear from the first glance that there was something bothering him. "Are you alright?" Ed asked. A minute silence followed during which Edward began to extract himself from his lovers lap but found his actions halted by hands being placed gently on his hips.

  
"I have something I need to tell you" Oswald admitted in barely more than a whisper, having secured his boyfriend's presence "Something which I am not sure you will like." He felt Edward tense on top of him and his heart sank. As much as he knew he couldn't keep Ed in the dark for long after a statement like that Oswald couldn't help but steal one last embrace before dropping the bombshell. He buried his face into his beloved's neck as he held him close, wondering whether it was a sensation he would ever feel again. The conversation which must come next was one which could so easily destroy the relationship which had taken them so long to build and Oswald knew that. Was it so bad then that he should want to hold on for a moment longer?

  
"Oswald, please. What is it that you need to tell me?" Edward asked eventually, a slightly stern hint to his voice as his impatience got the better of him. He gently unwound Oswald's arms from around his neck so as to grasp hold of his lover's hands tenderly. Not pushing him away but at the same time creating enough space for what must happen between them. Clearing the way for whatever needed to be said.

  
Oswald, terrified and defeated, sighed heavily. "You know about a month before you got put in Arkham, when… when we...the last time we…" he took a deep breath and began again "Do you remember the last time we were intimate together?" He managed to force out finally.

  
Edward nodded wordlessly. His mind was blank, devoid of any notion as to where this conversation was going.

  
"Well" Oswald continued with as much confidence and severity as his halting, shaking voice would allow " Since then I haven't been feeling quite myself. I would have brought it up sooner but I didn't really begin to notice until about a month afterwards by which time the Bat had chucked you back in that hell hole and the fact is that I simply wasn't brave enough to face it so I tried to ignore it. With your return; however, that was no longer an option. Edward, I'm pregnant. I did a home test earlier today and it came out positive although that really is just a formality at this point." Here Oswald gestured to his amply proportioned midriff where the beginnings of a bump had combined with his already existing chubby stomach to start rendering even more of his clothes unwearable.

  
There was a long silence whilst Edward simply stared between Oswald's face and belly in apparent amazement.

  
"Well say something!" Oswald cried, voice pleading, when the wait for his lover's response inevitably became too much. He couldn't stand this any longer. If he was going to lose Ed then he would rather get it over with sooner rather than later. Do it quickly the way one might rip off a plaster in the hope that it would lessen the pain.

  
Ed started as Oswald's distressed tones roused him from his thoughts, blinking rapidly as though having just been suddenly woken from sleep in the middle of a particularly vivid dream. He felt as equally dazed as he would have been had that been the case. It was so much to take in but right now one thing mattered more than anything else. The rest of his thoughts and fears could wait. Leaning forwards he caught Oswald's lips in a passionate kiss, hands snaking down to rest on the soft round waistline which was now playing host to their unborn child.

  
"We'll have to skip the engagement and go straight to the wedding then, won’t we?" he murmured against his boyfriend's lips as he felt Oswald tremble beneath him. Pulling away slightly Edward gently nuzzled his nose against his lovers as he watched glistening tears begin to trickle down Oswald's cheeks.

  
"So...you…?"

  
"Oswald, I am not going to pretend that I am not scared. In fact I'm terrified" Ed admitted, thankful that the years when he had struggled to express his emotions were (mostly) behind him "But I cannot understand why you would say that this would be news which I might not like. If I am going to have a baby with anyone then you are the only person I would want to share that journey with and I will be there with you every step of the way. No matter what. We swore to never turn our backs on each other again and this doesn't change that in the slightest. Not for me at any rate. I loved you when we made this child and I still love you now. My feelings for you in the future shall remain equally unchanged. Whether that will be enough to help us through this I don't know but I guess we will find out. Together."

  
"I love you too" Oswald gasped as he threw his arms around Edward's neck once more, practically sobbing into his shoulder with sheer relief.

  
There was still so much that needed to be said, questions to be asked and answered, various things to arrange, but that would have to wait. Right now they just wanted nothing more than to hold each other close as they shared in the surreal yet at the same time wonderful emotions which came with the knowledge of what the future held for them. If there was anything which could have made their loving bond stronger then this was it.

  
"I'm so happy" Oswald murmured later as he drifted off to sleep in Edward's arms as they lay in bed together a few hours later "I'm so glad that I will get to raise a family with you."

  
And despite his, understandable, misgivings and fears Edward shed a joyful tear at those words as he too began to drift off into the land of dreams. “I’m happy that we’ll finally be a family too” he whispered.

**The End.**


End file.
